Korra's Time Trip
by AvatarFan92
Summary: Avatar Korra is sent back 70 years where she meets Aang and Katara right after they ended the Hundred Year War. Can Korra learn anything from her experience? Will she be able to keep her true identity a secret? How will she interact with the Gaang? Mostly Kataang with a little Korra shipping with everybody. Artwork by AnimeFan22198.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight That Started It All

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction story so please any suggestions on how to make it better is always appreciated. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.**

Korra's Time Trip:

Chapter 1: The Fight That Started It All

It was all Asami's fault.

Ever since the new team avatar beat Amon and equalists, it became very clear to everyone that Mako had chosen to date Korra. Everyone except Asami.

Korra knew that Asami didn't hate her as much as the fact that she was chosen over her, the quintessential perfect girlfriend. Korra, herself, was straight but even she thought Asami was beautiful. She was just as shocked that Mako chose her, but quickly and joyfully accepted.

However, Asami had become very jealous and tried to make a big deal about every little difference between the avatar and the firebender. This time Asami gladly pointed out the fact that Mako loved history while Korra could care less for it.

"I don't see what the big deal is", Korra raised her voice in annoyance at Asami. "So what if I think history is boring, Mako and I have many other things in common like sports!"

"You think history is boring?" Mako added, but was ignored by the two girls.

"History was all Mako talked about during any meals we had together." Asami shot back, to which Bolin added "That's true, eating time is history time for Mako."

Korra stared at Asami trying to think of a comeback while also trying to remember past meals she had had with Mako to see if it was true. Unfortunately she couldn't remember many dinner conversations with Mako, most likely because she ignored him because of the subject matter that usually came up at the table.

Before Korra could say something, Asami interjected, "So what's going to happen, are you guys going to have a bunch of silent meals with each other? That doesn't sound very fun to me. "

Mako put a hand on Korra's shoulder before he spoke, this time louder so he could not be ignored, "Enough girls! Can you just please stop your fighting? Besides, I bet I could get Korra interested in History in no time. All it takes is a certain mindset."

Korra turned and looked angrily at her boyfriend. "What do you mean 'a certain mindset'?! Are you saying I'm not smart enough to understand history?!" Korra knew she was being irrational, but she just couldn't think straight with all the tension in the room. "I'm outta here", Korra said as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked to his girlfriend as she continued to walk towards her room.

"I'm going to meditate, unless you think that I'm unable to do that as well." Korra spat out as she slammed the door right in front of his face.

Mako was hurt by Korra's accusations and saddened by anger and frustration, but knew it was best to let her cool off for a bit before he tried talking to her again. He quickly composed himself and walked back to where the others were.

Korra sat cross-legged in the center of her room and started to meditate. She cleared her mind from all her troubles and sat there. It worked for awhile but her mind kept coming back to Mako. "Why were relationships so difficult", Korra said to herself. Her mind than drifted to her past life, Avatar Aang. He had an exceptional relationship with Katara. From what she had heard from her waterbending master, their love for each other was effortless. Sure they had some fights and disagreements along the way but those were far and few between. Korra longed for her relationship with Mako to be just like that, perfect.

Korra felt her body float off the ground, suddenly realizing she was in the avatar state. Her body was wrapped in a swirling vortex of wind. She tried to go back to normal, but she was not in control. Everything was flying around her room, making tons of noise and bringing the attention of Mako, Bolin, and even Asami. As soon as the three open the door, a bright light flashed right before their eyes. As the light faded, all three stared in shock: Korra had disappeared.

Korra fell right on her butt as she regained control of her body. She quickly noticed the change in scenery. First off, she was now outside next to some potted plants and could see tons of old homes. She picked herself off the ground and started exploring. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with many vibrant colors. She walked forward a little bit and stood in silence, unable to move. Right before her eyes on a ledge that extended into a tea shop was younger versions of Aang and Katara and they were in the middle of a very romantic kiss.

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Korra Is Discovered

**Already had this chapter done, so don't expect chapters to come out this fast. ;) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 2: Korra Is Discovered

Korra stood there in shock and awe. She was in shock with the realization she had just traveled back in time and in awe that it was even possible. Of course, there was also the fact that right in front of her was her past life and waterbending master sucking face.

Aang and Katara finally came up for air, after having what could only be described as the perfect kiss. Aang immediately felt another presence, they weren't alone. As much as he didn't want to, he turned away from Katara and looked for person, first behind him and then in front of him.

As Aang turned his back to find the strange presence, Korra took this as a chance to hide before being found out. She knew that had to be a reason why she was here, in the past. She also knew she couldn't hide forever. As she hid away, she thought of a story to explain why she was here.

Aang had looked forwards and backwards and was now trotting around the ledge looking for the presence that had interrupted his moment with the love of his life. He wasn't really angry as much as kind of curious. Katara just stood in the same spot, unsure of what was going on but respecting Aang's right to do so. Having given up his hunt, Aang went back to the side of Katara and held her tightly.

"What was that all about?" the waterbender asked her new boyfriend.

Aang raised his head, still being slightly shorter than Katara, and answered, "I thought I sensed someone near us so I wanted to check it out. Sorry I left you in the dark there for awhile."

"I'm just glad that me finally kissing you didn't cause you to go insane", Katara joked as both laughed. They prepared for another kiss before they heard a sneeze come from the bushes.

Instead of leaving Katara's side again, Aang just shouted in the direction of the noise, "Whoever you are, show yourself. We will not hurt you unless you are here to hurt us."

Having her cover blown, Korra decided that she might as well show herself. Slowly, she stood up, brushing the leaves out of her hair, and walked right into the middle of the tiny courtyard below the ledge that held Aang and Katara. She prepared herself to speak, but was interrupted by Katara.

"You're from the Water Tribe, aren't you?"

All Korra could do was nod. She gazed at the couple who still held each other in a half embrace. She started up to speak again.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you two. My name is Korra and I'm the avah...en trouble with waterbending." Korra could just kick herself for almost giving away her true identity.

"I've never seen you before so you must be from the Northern Tribe", Katara concluded, before inspecting the girl more closely. "But your clothes are similar to the ones we have in the Southern Tribe, why is that?"

"They were a gift!" Korra quickly responded to the question, trying to eliminate any doubt in the waterbending master's mind.

There was some awkward silence in which Korra tried to come up with a reason for appearance before Aang quickly lit up.

"Katara, do you know what this means?" asked the bald-headed monk. Katara simply shook her head as Aang continued. "She's a female waterbender from the North Pole which means all your work in equal rights for female waterbenders has become a success and they are now being trained to fight."

Both Katara and Korra beamed as Aang finished his proclamation. Katara's smile was of pure joy that her efforts were successful while Korra's smile was in great relief that her reason for appearing was solved in an even more believable way than she could have ever made up.

"That's right", Korra said using this to her advantage. "I was sent to have you, Master Katara, teach me waterbending."

Katara was speechless. Here were the fruits of her work, her first pupil. Sure she taught Aang but this was her chance to turn a nobody into a somebody.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you Korra. I humbly accept becoming your waterbending teacher."

Aang noticed the sun was all the way down by now and spoke up. "It's getting pretty late. Korra come with us inside, I'd like you to meet the family since for the foreseeable future you will be a part of it."

Korra nodded and followed the couple into the Jasmine Dragon.


	3. Chapter 3: Korra Meets First Team Avatar

**Here is Chapter 3. Updating won't usually be this fast. I had already had the first two chapters done and this one half-way done when I posted this story. Please read and review. I hope you all are enjoying it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 3: Korra Meets the Original Team Avatar

Korra followed Aang and Katara into the tea shop from a distance and observed the scenery of the shop. It was quaint, and had a homely feel to it. The interior design matched perfectly with the name of the place. It said exotic but yet it was also very calming and simplistic.

Katara stood in the center of the shop, with Aang right by her side as she spoke up. "I have a couple announcements."

"You and twinkle toes finally shacked up? It's about damn time!" Toph quickly interjected, causing Aang and Katara to turn really red.

"Hey, that's my little sister you're talking about", Sokka said from his table where he was furiously trying to redo his portrait of the Gaang. He decided to start from scratch since his last one didn't go over so well.

"Sokka, you're sister is fifteen years old, which means she is one year away from being an adult. Could you please try to be a little less protective?" Suki came to Katara defense while also comforting Sokka with a hand on his shoulder. Sokka grinned at Suki and looked back at Katara.

"Fine", Sokka huffed in defeat, "but that means I only have one year left to be super protective and I'm going to make the most of it." Aang gulped at the end of that statement while Katara just shook her head and turned towards the group again.

"As I was saying", Katara started again while giving a glare at Toph for interrupting her. She knew Toph couldn't see it but it still gave the waterbender satisfaction. "Aang and I are officially a couple now." The entire restaurant applauded and congratulated the new couple, even Sokka, who knew deep down Katara could have chosen worse guys to be her boyfriend.

"…and?" Korra finally spoke, feeling like she had been forgotten. She knew it was a special time for the couple, announcing it officially to their friends, but from the reactions those friends were making, it already seemed a foregone conclusion in most of their minds it was going to happen soon anyway.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Katara said as she regained her composure from all the hugs and congrats she was getting from her friends. "Everyone, this is Korra." Korra then proceeded to step into the center of the room, letting everyone see her. Everyone said hi, followed quickly by Iroh saying "What brings us the pleasure of seeing you on this fine day?" Korra was enraptured with this voice; it had a mystique to it that said this was a very wise man. Before Korra could say anything, Katara replied for her. "She was sent from the Northern Water Tribe to learn waterbending under me. It seems my work with female bending equality has finally paid off."

"Well, nice to meet you Korra. My name is Iroh and I'm the owner of this tea shop. Katara congratulations on your first teaching assignment, may I ask how you are going to teach her waterbending here in the middle of Ba Sing Se?"

"That's my final announcement", Katara told the old firebender. "My father and a group of people from the northern tribe are planning on rebuilding the South Pole and he wants me and my brother along with anyone else to come to the Southern Water Tribe and help restore it to its former beauty."

There were many responses to what Katara had just said. Some people were happy the Southern Water Tribe would be rebuilt, while others knew this meant the Gaang would have to split up fairly quickly after just getting back together. There was a sense of excitement for the future, but also a feeling of despair that they would break up, and yet others were conflicted what it meant for them.

Zuko was the first person to say something. "That's wonderful news. I remember when I was down there it looked like a small village, nowhere near the size or feel of a major nation." Zuko smiled awkwardly as he remembered his visit there. He was a different person back then. He was the banished prince who craved his father's love and was willing to end the world's last hope to do it. Now, here he was the Fire Lord after helping that person whom he chased for so long defeat the same person whom he craved love from in the first place. "As Fire Lord, I will pay for all costs in the rebuilding effort. It was my nation that destroyed your home after all."

Katara beamed at Zuko and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Zuko, this means a lot to me and many others. We are very grateful."

"No problem", Zuko replied as Katara finally ended the hug. "Just don't go crazy and try to build a Ba Sing Se out of ice."

Everyone laughed at Zuko's joke when Iroh reentered the room. "Dinner is ready. I hope you all like roasted duck." Aang was going to protest since he was a vegetarian, but he wasn't that hungry anyway. He'd probably just have some bread and socialize with his friends. Even though Katara hadn't asked him yet, he knew he was going to the South Pole with her and Sokka, so this might be the last time he would see the others for awhile.

"Boy am I starved, let's get eating." The phrase was very familiar to the Gaang, but it shocked all of them that the words weren't said by Sokka, but by the new girl Korra. Sokka took notice of this and found himself a spot right next to Korra, much to Suki's displeasure.

"So…..Korra is it…..are you just really hungry now or are you always hungry?" Sokka asked the new girl as Zuko and Mai passed out the plates. Sokka felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, the arm of Suki. He took a quick glance at her and gave her a smile before turning his attention back to Korra. _What's with women and being so jealous_, Sokka thought. _All I'm doing is having small talk with our new member to get to know her better_.

"I'm not always hungry", replied Korra, "but I do like to eat." This brought a knowing smile to Sokka's face. "Do you have any other interests?"

"Well, I do like athletics, especially fighting", Korra said as the food started getting passed out.

"Really, me too!", Sokka responded enthusiastically. He knew that he would have a lot of fun conversations with this girl in the near future. Sokka was going to ask another question when a serving of roast duck was put on his plate. He tried to be polite but ended up doing what he always did, stuffing his face.

Toph was on Korra's other side and when she heard the sounds of Sokka eating his heart out, she decided to be nice for once and talk to the newbie.

"So, you're a waterbender, huh?"

"Yep, I'm just a waterbender. And I came here to learn more from Katara so I can become a waterbending master. For now though, I only know the basics." Korra replied only to notice the blind girl had just gone back to eating quietly.

It wasn't like Toph couldn't stand being nice to Korra; in fact, she felt a good vibe coming from the girl. However, she had just felt a different vibration come from the waterbending student. Toph knew she was lying.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Night

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think shouble Toph's nickname for Korra. I like "Trouble Maker". Let me know if you like it for a nickname, dislike it, or have a better one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 4: The First Night

Dinner concluded just like any other dinner, with nothing really eventful to speak of, except for when Sokka, feeling close enough to Korra to trust her honest opinion, showed the girl his revised portrait of the the Gaang. The rest of the room heard a hysterical laugh coming from the new girl as Sokka proceeded to quickly tear up his picture to shreds, having decided to quit while he was so far behind.

There wasn't a spare room for Korra, so someone had to double up. Aang was in the process of raising his hand to volunteer when Sokka gave the Avatar a glare that was scarier than anything he had ever seen in his life. Getting the message, the airbender quickly put his arm down to his side, which was followed by an overly comic grin from Sokka,who felt victorious in that moment.

The Gaang finally decided that Korra would get Mai's room while she stayed with Zuko. Everyone thought is was a good idea since the couple were of the age where they could actually get married but had decided to hold that off for awhile so Zuko could get used to his Fire Lord duties.

Korra decided instead of going straight to her room, she would walk outside for a little bit. As she took her stroll, she worried how she would be able to keep this act up. For the most part she had lucked into her situation, taking advantage of what could only be described as divine intervention from the spirits themselves. Speaking of the spirits, why had they taken her here in the first place?

All the lights inside the tea shop were starting to be put out, signaling to Korra that she better get back inside and find her room. Mai herself had told her where it was but the young avatar didn't bother to pay attention, instead thinking about taking a walk.

She blindly felt her way through the hallway where all the rooms were, only to bump in to Aang.

"Ow! Sorry Aang, I don't really know where I'm going."

"Actually I should be the one who's apologizing", said the airbender with a suspicious smile. "I should know where I'm going by now."

"Hey Aang, could you tell me where my room is? I kinda wasn't really paying attention when I was told the first time."

"Sure, it's right down there", Aang said pointing into the dark abyss that was further down the hallway. Korra was going to point out that she couldn't see where he was pointing too but just said thanks and continued feeling her way down the hallway.

Aang realized that she couldn't see to where he was pointing too, but he had something else on his mind so he just continued in the opposite direction. He was planning on sneaking into Katara's room to be with her. He wasn't planning on doing anything, he just wanted to be with her. Part of him felt guilty for doing this behind Sokka's back after he made it clear he didn't want them staying in the same room. However, Aang also felt a rush of adrenaline from the situation. Doing this in secret kind of made it special for him, like he was a rule breaker or something. He didn't know why it appealed him, it just did.

Aang arrived at Katara's door but before he could open it himself, it opened from the inside. Coming out the room was Sokka, having just finished discussing with his sister about their plans on how to get back home. Sokka gave Aang a curious look, wondering what the Avatar was up to.

"Why are you right outside Katara's door?" Sokka questioned him.

"I...uh...ju-just wanted to say goodnight to Katara." Aang fibbed to the warrior. He gave as straight a face as he could so as not to conjure any suspicion.

Sokka seemed to have bought it, as he opened the door to Katara's room to reveal Katara having already being tucked into bed as she wrote something in a journal right by the candle light. Aang was about to walk in when Sokka finally spoke again.

"Aang says goodnight Katara", Sokka retorted to his sister. Katara looked up from her journal.

"Goodnight Aang, sleep tight", Katara responded with a little blush on her face. She quickly realized Aang had meant to visit her in private but was caught by Sokka.

"You too", Aang said as Sokka closed the door and walked both of them to their rooms. Sokka wished Aang a goodnight and closed his own door. Aang just stood in the dark hallway realizing it was best to give up for the night as he found his room and went to sleep.

Korra on the other hand still could not find her room. Every door she approached was locked, making it a safe bet that the room belonged to someone else. She finally found a room that wasn't locked and quickly jumped on the bed, catching the attention of the person present in the adjacent bathroom, Toph.

"What are you doing in my room, trouble maker?" Toph barked which proceeded to scare the living spirits out of Korra. She was sure that this was her room, it even looked familiar. Then again, all the rooms probably looked the same.

"I was just looking for the bathroom." Korra lied. She noticed Toph just giggle and shake her head.

"You know, when I first met you I got a good vibe coming you, which never happens. Usually I get bad vibes and work to overlook them. But your different. I feel like we could have a lot in common. However, if you keep lying to me no amount of good vibes can get me to trust you."

Korra was stunned. "How do you know if I'm lying?"

"I can sense your heartbeat through the vibrations that your body gives off to the ground. I can them pick up these signals with earthbending." Toph explained. "Plus I also know you're lying because every room has it's own bathroom."

Korra knew she was defeated. "Fine, the truth is I wasn't paying attention and know I don't know where my room is."

Toph shuffled her feet against the ground and then responded, "It's the next room, to the left of my room."

Korra quickly thanked the earthbender and right before she left, Toph said something that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Get's some sleep, cause tomorrow you're going to tell me who you really are. I know your not who you say you are."

Toph quickly closed the door and fumbled around to lock it, getting it on the fourth try. Korra just slithered to the next door to find it unlock. She entered and without even bothering to lock her door, she crashed on the bed wondering about how tomorrow would play out.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, favorited, heck even view my story. It really means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations In the Morning

**Hey everyone, sorry it took longer than usual to add the next chapter. Unfortunatley with school starting back up I will be limited to two Chapters a week starting next week. For now though, I plan on having two more chapters out by Friday. Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, I'm so glad you all enjoy it. Please continue to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 5: Realizations In the Morning

It was barely dawn when Katara woke up very refreshed. She stretched her arms as she slowly got out of bed. She didn't know why but she felt like she had just had the best sleep of her entire life. Maybe it had something to do with her finally revealing her feelings to Aang.

Katara got up and did her normal morning routine. She noticed she was the only one in the guest rooms who was awake. The water tribe girl decided to check in on her boyfriend to see if he was awake but not out of his room, since the airbender was normally an early riser.

She knocked on the door only to have it fling open, as Aang didn't even close it all the way. Katara saw Aang contorted in his bed sheets, still lightly snoring. Katara closed the door behind her and quietly got on top of his bed, walking on her knees as she got closer to Aang's face. Katara softly pecked up and down Aang's face when all of a sudden he lightly batted her face away. Katara was immediately taken aback by this but quickly smiled when she heard Aang start mumbling.

"Not now Momo, I'll feed you later."

Seeing that he was in the middle of a dream, Katara decided to play along. "But I'm hungry now", Katara said pretending to be the Avatar's pet lemur.

"If you give me five minutes, I'll get up and feed you", Aang groggily responded.

Katara decided to continue her charade with Aang. "You know...Katara's hungry too."

At the sound of Katara's name being said, a huge smile formed across Aang's face, only to be accompanied by the same groggy mumble.

"Katara is a grown woman, she can feed herself."

Katara couldn't help but lean back and chuckle at Aang's statement. She then leaned forward and continued, "Katara missed you last night."

"I know Momo, but Sokka keeps getting in the way. I swear I was able to be closer to Katara when we weren't a couple." Aang mumbled to his dream lemur.

Katara couldn't help but agree with Aang's sleepy statement. Before she continued, she got off the bed and went right across the hall to make sure Sokka was asleep. Katara didn't need any more conformation because as soon as she left the room she heard the familiar snoring of her brother coming from his room. Satisfied, she got right back to where she was on Aang's bed and just looked at him sleep peacefully. She caressed Aang's head only to have him stir again.

"Momo", Aang mumbled. "I'll give you an avatar promise that I will get up and feed you in one minute."

Katara just leaned back on her legs and watched the boy sleep. After a minute passed, just like he promised, he started slowly opening up his eyes only to have them open wide in surprise to see Katara right on his bed.

"Good morning Aang." Katara said as she kissed him on the lips.

"You won't believe this Katara, but I was just talking about you in my dream." Aang said to the waterbender, who just giggled and placed another kiss on his forehead before lifting herself off his bed.

"Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes", Katara stated as she closed the door behind her to leave, leaving Aang to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Katara headed to the tea shop kitchen where she found Iroh in the process of getting ready everything they needed to make breakfast. Katara had thought of herself as being a pretty good cook to begin with but she had nothing on Iroh. Apparently the old man wasn't just a master at making tea, but also at preparing all meals. Iroh was more than happy to teach Katara everything he knew and loved having her company. He felt she was wiser than most people at her age.

Just as they started preparing the meal, Aang walked into the kitchen asking to help but both Iroh and Katara politely declined and told the Avatar to just wait in the dining room.

Aang walked out of the kitchen and waited in the dining area by himself but not for long as Sokka and Suki quickly joined him. Sokka was in the process of asking Suki to come with him to the South Pole, which she said she had to think about but told her boyfriend that the answer would probably be yes.

"No pressure Suki, we have two more days until we have to leave and you don't have to let me know for sure until the night before so we can send a messanger hawk to the South Pole so they can get a room ready." Sokka told his girlfriend.

"Why wouldn't we just stay in the same room?" Suki teased Sokka.

Both Sokka and Aang's faces got red from this statement. While Sokka was blushing, Aang was a little perturbed at the hypocrisy. He knew deep down the double standard was due to the fact him and Katara were younger but he still didn't like it.

Aang quickly remember his promise to Momo and left for the stables without making a sound. Momo slept with Appa the past couple of nights because of the rule the innkeeper had set about no pets allowed. Aang knew the innkeeper would have let him keep Momo indoors, but wanted to respect his rules since they were obviously there for a reason.

A few minutes passed and everyone but Korra, Zuko and Mai were there. Not long after Zuko arrived with an arm around Mai's waist. They looked a little too refreshed in Sokka's mind.

"Well you two look like you had a great night sleeping together", Sokka joked which caused everyone to look awkwardly at the couple. Neither of them blushed as Zuko responded, "We didn't do anything last night. We got in bed and went to sleep." His matter-of-fact tone convinced the others who went back to their conversations, not noticing Zuko crossing his fingers when he said the statement.

As soon as Zuko and Mai sat down, Katara and Iroh came out of the kitchen with the Gaang's breakfast ready. Katara saw the huge dining room table they all usually sat at and noticed that there were two people missing: her past pupil and present boyfriend Aang and her future pupil Korra.

Katara went to go check Korra's room to find the water tribe girl still asleep and snoring rather loudly. Katara figured that it must have been a rough night for her new student sleeping somewhere other than her home and she probably didn't get to sleep until way after everyone else.

Katara decided to leave Korra be and went to go look for Aang. She had an idea of where he might be, since she was there when he said it in his dreams. She made her way over to the stables and saw Aang feeding Appa, his flying bison, and talking to Momo in the same manner he thought he was doing earlier this morning.

Katara sneaked up behind Aang as he stared directly into Momo"s eyes like he was waiting for an answer. Katara started having seconds when she swore she saw Appa wink at her, as if telling to go on. She did just that as she got directly behind Aang and covered his eyes, causing the airbender to stand straight up.

"Hey Katara", Aang said knowing exactly who it was behind him. He could smell her scent, a scent that the boy had yearned over for so long. "What are you doing over here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay", Katara said as she turned her boyfriend around so that they were now face to face.

"I'm fine, it's just Sokka and the way he's acting to us being a couple." Aang hesitated before he continued, "We were allowed to be so much closer when we weren't a couple and now that we are one, it's like Sokka has a Katara detector all of a sudden."

As if on cue, they both notice Sokka walking towards the stable. What are you guys doing out here? You're missing all the grub."

Both Aang and Katara started bursting out laughing at the irony of Sokka showing up, much to the confusion of Sokka.

"I'm almost done feeding Appa, why don't you go back and save me some food before your brother eats it all", Aang asked Katara who nodded as she followed Sokka back to the tea shop.

Still a great distance behind her brother, Katara quietly ran back to Aang and gave him a kiss on the lips before running to catch up with Sokka.

* * *

It was now nearing noon and Korra was still in her room. Katara was about to check on her again, but Toph stopped her and volunteered to do it herself. This was finally her opportunity to get the truth out of the new girl.

Toph got to Korra's room and threw the door open, proceeding to earthbend the still sleeping girl out of bed. What happened next almost caused Toph's jaw to hit the ground.

Having forgotten where she was for a moment, Korra earthbended herself back into bed to resume sleeping only to sit all the way up in bed, eyes wide awake and panicking from the voice of the blind earthbender screaming "Start explaining now!"


	6. Chapter 6: Avatar Aang Visits Tenzin

**Hey everyone I promise you'll get the Korra/Toph conversation in the next chapter. I felt that this chapter was necessary for how and why reasons for Korra traveling into the past. I hope you all enjoy it and please read and review! When you review I will always let you know when the next update is coming so no reason to worry. Thank you to all who favorited, followed, reviewed, or just viewed my story. 2000 views in 8 days! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 6: Avatar Aang visits Tenzin

It had been 18 hours since Korra disappeared. Everyone was getting very worried. All disagreements and issues vanished from Air Temple Island as all of its inhabitants searched for the Avatar. No one had alerted the media yet that she was missing but it wouldn't be long until they started asking where she was located.

Noon passed and Pema was close to preparing lunch. Everyone but Asami, Mako and Tenzin were already at the table, as they had practically searched the entire island three times. Soon Mako and Asami walked in and joined the rest of them. Asami felt really terrible about how she last interacted with Korra. She didn't mean to act that way, she was just a little jealous of the Avatar. At that moment she wanted nothing more than have her friend back and tell how sorry she was for her actions. Mako also felt terrible and missed his girlfriend deeply. He would give anything just to hold her again in his arms.

Pema looked out the window and saw Tenzin still meditating outside in the same spot he had been for the past couple of hours. She knew her husband well enough to know he wouldn't be in the mood for eating so she brought out the food for everyone else to begin.

For the first time in a long time, Tenzin was having a tough time trying to meditate. It always seemed to come easy to him, even when he was kid. This probably had to do with the fact he was a very introspective person. He was always the most mature of his siblings even from a young age. He once joked to his wife that he was more mature on the day he was born than his brother Bumi ever was in his life.

After failing yet again to empty his mind of all his thoughts, he just sat cross-legged, tired and defeated. He had felt a very special bond with Korra, not just because she was his father reincarnated, but also because she opened his mind to so many new possibilities. As much as he was teaching Korra to be an airbender, she was teaching him how to have fun and to not always look at the world with a strict sense of seriousness.

A flash of light temporarily blinded Tenzin. When he was able to see again he couldn't believe what he saw. Right in front of the airbender was the spirit of his father, Avatar Aang, looking no older than forty years old.

"Hello Tenzin", said an all too familiar voice. It actually brought tears to the airbender's eyes. He missed his father so much. Being the last airbenders for a long time gave them a special connection.

"Hello father", Tenzin finally replied. He bowed his head in respect to his father. "Where is Korra?"

"Korra is with me, well past me anyway. The spirits decided it would be a good idea for Korra to travel to a simpler time and and learn a thing or two. What she ends up learning will ultimately depend on her actions. I know one thing she wanted to learn was how to have a perfect relationship. This is why she is currently 70 years in the past, when your mother and I were at the stage of our relationship Korra finds herself with Mako."

Tenzin had tons of questions to ask his father, and his little monologue only brought more of them. He decided to start with the big one.

"If she's in the past, wouldn't that disrupt the course of events and alter the timeline?"

Aang smiled at his very wise son. "As long as she keeps her true identity a secret from those she meets in the future, the timeline is safe. In fact, technically it already happened since she traveled to the past. It would be wise for her not to tell anyone, but knowing Toph I'm sure she'll find out eventually, which is fine. Toph never meets Korra so the balance stays. However, for that reason Katara cannot find out the truth about Korra and for Avatar reasons, neither can my younger self find out."

"If you don't mind me asking father, what are these Avatar reasons?" Tenzin asked.

"It would cause a paradox. The current Avatar must believe he or she is the only one who can bend all the elements or else the balance of nature would be thrown out of balance."

Tenzin wanted to ask more questions, but Aang stopped him again. "I have to go Tenzin, please let your family and friends know that Korra will be back in a couple of months and if the media asks where she is, tell them she is performing her spiritual duties. I love you son."

"I love you too dad", Tenzin replied in a choked up manner. This made Aang's face beam with happiness. He couldn't remember the last time Tenzin called him "dad". Ever since he got his arrow tattoos, Tenzin never called Aang anything but father, as if trying to show he was an adult.

As Aang disappeared, Tenzin stood up and walked towards his house. He knew that this information wouldn't stop people from worrying about Korra, but he knew that they would feel a little bit better knowing that the spirits were watching over her very closely.


	7. Chapter 7: Korra Confesses

**Hey everyone, here is the chapter you have all been waitng for, Korra and Toph finally have their little talk. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**NOTE: First day back at college starts Monday so the story will be put on hold a little bit. I'll try to post next Wednesday or Thurday and then it will likely be a chapter or two a week. I want to thank you all who have been supporting my story by favoriting, reviewing, following, or even just viewing my story and I want you all to know I'm dedicated to this story and will defiantly continue it. I made sure to have no cliffhangers in this chapter so you will all be at ease. Please continue to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 7: Korra Confesses

The sun was shining brightly through the window to show that mid day had arrived. Many members of the Gaang had gone out into the city to do numerous things such as shopping, eating or even just taking a nice walk on a cloudless day. Korra wished she could be doing one of those things. Korra wished she could be somewhere else, anywhere else but here in her room where she was presently accompanied by a fuming Toph. Korra didn't know why she did what she did, and regretted it more than anything.

"Well…" Toph said impatiently. She was at her wits end. _Had her vibes been wrong about this girl? Was she really nothing but a trouble maker?_

"Would you believe me", Korra started as she tried one last time to wiggle out of her current predicament. "…that you actually felt guilty about earthbending me out of bed that you earthbended me back?"

Toph made a very terrifying, animalistic growl at the poor attempt by Korra. Her right hand, which was presently still on the doorknob proceeded to smash said doorknob and tear it off the door, as she accidently metalbended it in anger.

Korra saw this and was petrified. She had seen metalbending before but nothing as powerful as this, and with so little effort. She feared that as easily as Toph ripped that doorknob off she could also rip Korra in half.

"Listen Trouble Maker", Toph growled. "I know what you just did and you can't deny it. You earthbended! But you said you were here to learn waterbending? Why would an earthbender want to learn waterbendening? Unless...you're not here to learn bending, and are spy from one of the rebellions."

At this point the metal doorknob was nothing but a deformed lump in the blind girl's hand. She treated the purified earth as if it was simply clay. Korra knew she couldn't keep lying to someone so powerful and forceful.

"I'm here to learn waterbending because I'm a waterbender", Korra said finally having the courage to speak again.

"Ugh, we just went through this, you're an earthbender. You moved the floor so that it would propel you back into your bed."

"You're right", Korra interrupted before Toph could go on. "I'm also an earthbender."

"Hooooold on there", Toph said with much power even though she herself was starting to feel weak and confused. "How can you be both a waterbender and an earthbender? People don't just go around bending multiple elements. In fact, no one can unless they are…"

The weakness finally overcame Toph as she fell right on her side which sent a pain into her hip, not that she felt it. The earthbender was in a state of shock and was feeling numb all over from the realization she had just discovered.

Korra quickly got off her bed and bent over to where Toph was and picked up the girl in her arms. She then proceeded to place her on the bed she had only a few minutes ago been sleeping. Korra looked straight into Toph's glassy eyes and hoped that she hadn't just caused Toph to go catatonic. Korra heard a moan come from Toph's lips and thanked the spirits that the blind girl would be just fine.

"But Aang's the Avatar, isn't there only supposed to be one at a time?" Toph spoke softly to Korra as she started to quickly regain her strength.

"Yeah there is", Korra answered Toph's question. "I'm the Avatar after Aang. I traveled back in time to right here."

"How'd you mange to do that?" Toph asked as she slowly sat herself up, seated on the left side of Korra. The shock had seemed to be wearing off at this point and now the earthbender was curious.

"I don't even know how I got here or why I'm here. One minute I'm meditating in my room and the next I'm in the Avatar State flying around my room and finally I find myself here. I just don't understand what's going on here."

"Well damn Trouble Maker, that's pretty impressive!" Toph said nonchalantly. She had put her feet on the ground in time to hear Korra's statement and everything she said checked out.

Korra suddenly got an idea and proceeded to jump off the bed and head toward the door.

"And where are you going?", Toph asked in response to the change of pace the new Avatar suddenly displayed.

"Well I was in the Avatar state right before I got here so it must have something to do with it", Korra told Toph as she reached the doorway. "Maybe if I tell Aang my situation, we two Avatars could figure out a solution." Having finished her proclamation she headed down the hallway only to suddenly feel her feet sink into the floor. As she turned around she saw a very worried Toph.

"Woah, wait a minute there newbie", Toph said to the girl who was now stuck in the floor. "I'm just going to go ahead and say it since I don't believe in modesty. I'm the toughest person in this group, maybe toughest person you'll ever meet and you saw how I responded to your little secret. Can you just imagine how a weaker skinned person might react? Aang might be the Avatar but the boy has a soft exterior, mentally speaking."

Korra took all this into consideration as Toph continued to talk; now standing right next to her. "Besides, I don't think other people should know that there is a second Avatar walking around."

"But you know I'm the Avatar." Korra pointed out.

Toph smiled and proceeded to earthbend Korra out of the ground as she suddenly fell over having been stuck in an off balance stance. She picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about me, I'm no squealer. Your secret is safe with me Korra." Toph then gave a toothy grin.

"Thank you so much Toph!" Korra picked up Toph off the ground and squeezed the soon to be thirteen year old girl. Toph struggled at first but eventually and begrudgingly accepted the hug.

As soon as the hug was over, Korra placed Toph back on the ground and was in the process of going back to her room before she was yet again stopped by Toph, who put a hand on her arm and started to drag Korra in the opposite direction.

"It's already mid day, you need to be out here with the rest of us and at least eat something. You can't hide in your room forever Trouble Maker."

Korra decided not to protest this and followed Toph to the Jasmine Dragon. As they started their way over there Korra decided she needed to get something clear.

"Why do you keep calling me Trouble Maker?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, it kind of suits you." Toph responded

"Yeah, well I don't really like it, could you please stop?" Korra pleaded.

"Afraid not", Toph said with a smile as they climbed the steps to the entrance of the tea shop. "Once I give someone a nickname, it stays."

Korra was going to argue but decided to drop the subject as they entered the tea shop. It was very busy with many people there ordering not just tea but also lunch. They went over to their group table and found Aang and Katara sitting there alone. They weren't alone for very long as Sokka and Suki had just left thirty seconds ago and now they would be joined by Korra and Toph.

"Good morning Korra", Aang said with a comically big grin. "Or should I say, good afternoon Korra."

"Haha, good one Twinkle Toes." Toph said sarcastically to Aang's joke. Korra was about to bust her gut laughing in response to Toph's nickname for Aang, but was able to stifle it to a mere chuckle. She realized she could have been given a much worse nickname than "Trouble Maker".

"So Korra, how did you sleep last night? Last time I saw you about two hours ago, you were still asleep. What you been doing?" Katara asked.

"I guess I was just really tired. I've had a lot on my mind recently." Korra truthfully responded.

"Listen Korra, I might be your waterbending teacher but I'm also your friend. So if you ever want to talk about these issues, I'm here for you." Katara said to her pupil.

"Thanks Katara", Korra replied. "Next time I have problems I'll make sure to talk to you about them. Toph helped me a lot though."

"TOPH?" Aang and Katara shouted in disbelief at the same time. Toph just leaned back and smiled.

"Yeah that's right, I helped her. Jeez it's like you guys think I don't have a soul or something." Toph joked making both Aang and Katara silent with embarrassment.

Korra just starred admiringly at the girl sitting right next to her. She knew that she could count on this girl being her crutch to lean on when things got tough.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dinner of Breaking News

**Thank you all for being so patient with me as I get readjusted to going back to school. Luckily I was able to get this chapter done sooner than expected. Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, followed, or even viewed my story. I really appreciate it. If anyone happens to be wondering why the rating is T and not K+, that's because crazy things are set to happen in future chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 8: The Dinner of Breaking News

A couple of hours passed and soon it was dinner time. During those hours, Korra and Toph just talked and got to know each other better. Korra told Toph about the future but was sure to leave out anything about the Gaang's personal future, such as Aang and Katara getting married or the fact that Toph had a kid. What she did tell the blind earthbender was the wonders of Republic City and the technology that was invented. What really interested Toph were the idea of radio broadcasts and the sport of pro bending. In fact, Toph promised Korra that if the future Avatar taught her the rules of pro bending then she would teach her some advanced earthbending moves, including basic metalbending.

As the two tough girls continued chatting away, one by one other members of the Gaang joined them at the table waiting what would be their last regular dinner with each other for the foreseeable future. They would all eat together again tomorrow night but they all knew it would turn into an emotional goodbye.

As soon as everyone had taken their seats, Katara and Iroh came out the kitchen with the Gaang's dinner. Katara decided it would be vegetarian cuisine since last night Aang wasn't able to eat their meat dish. No one seemed to complain except for Sokka, who vowed he was going to skip dinner in protest. That protest lasted all of two minutes as the sight of everyone else eating forced him to cave in and at least try the weird meal. To his surprise he absolutely loved and proceeded to get himself a much bigger portion of the cuisine.

Everyone had seemed to obey a silent agreement about not talking about the upcoming trip as everyone just enjoyed everyone else's company. That was until a messenger hawk for Suki came through the window.

Suki opened the letter with trepidation. She had just sent a message twelve hours ago to Kyoshi Island, which was the normal time it took a messenger hawk to travel from Ba Sing Se to Kyoshi Island, so whatever was in this letter was not a response to her's but a separate message altogether.

Her feelings toward the letter as she read it were a combination of anger and disappointment. The letter read that she needed to come back home to help train the influx of new recruits for the Kyoshi Warriors. As the leader it was her duty to be in charge of the operation and oversee that everything went okay.

Sokka noticed the change in demeanor of Suki and tore himself away from his second helping of veggie cuisine to comfort his girlfriend. He didn't push the situation, having learned from his past mistakes when he did just that.

Suki looked longingly into Sokka's eyes and hugged him, crying into his sleeve. Sokka embraced her and read the letter that upset his girlfriend. It wasn't really bad news as much as unfortunate news. Sokka then noticed the P.S. that was folded back and quickly got Suki attention, knowing this little bit of news would soften the blow.

"Suki, did you read the last part of the letter?" Sokka asked his girlfriend. She was about to lecture him for reading her personal mail but was able to shake her head no.

"It says here, right at the bottom", Sokka continued as he pointed to the folded back part of the letter. "If everything goes smoothly you'll be allowed to leave within a month's time."

Suki ripped the letter from her boyfriend's hands and read it herself. A sigh of relief came from the girl as she realized she would be able to join Sokka at the South Pole, albeit a month later than she wanted. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. The others only heard the last part, and quite frankly that's all they really needed to know. Suki would arrive at the Southern Water Tribe a month after they did themselves.

Aang looked at the couple and looked at Katara, who was busy talking with Zuko and Mai. Aang was starting to freak out a little bit. Why hadn't Katara asked him if he was going to the South Pole with them? He had told himself all day that the reason was because she knew that he was going to anyway, so there was no reason to ask, but now the airbender couldn't help but become a little paranoid. "Did she think that he would be too busy with Avatar stuff to join them? Did she think he would be a distraction to her work? Did she not want him around?!

Meanwhile, Toph had just finished telling Korra how she discovered metalbending in the first place. That's when Korra slightly changed the subject.

"So you're obviously going with us to the South Pole since we had a deal that I teach you pro bending, and you teach me basic metalbending." Korra whispered the last part so no one else could hear her.

Toph just sat there for a second before responding, "I was thinking we would do all that tomorrow before you left."

"Before I left?" Korra responded with a quizzical look on her face. "As in, you're not coming with us?" Korra was really angry that her new best friend was just going to leave her like that, especially since the future Avatar had told her so many secrets about herself and the future.

"Well, from what I hear the South Pole is nothing but a big block of ice, so I wouldn't be able to use earthbending to see since there would be no earth there to bend."

"Listen Toph", Korra then proceeded to whisper the next part. "I lived in the South Pole all my life and I was able to earthbend there. I even completed my earthbending training there. There is ground under some of the ice so when you sense it; I'll melt the ice away so you can see on the ground."

Toph was very impressed with the girl and her determination to have the earthbending master come along. She had spunk, which Toph admired.

"Fine Trouble Maker, I'll come along. But you have to be my eyes when we are on the ice." Korra quickly accepted the terms and hugged the little blind girl before realizing they were in front of everyone and quickly ended it before anyone noticed.

As if on cue, Katara turned to Toph and asked her the same question she had asked the Zuko and Mai. "Where are you going to go Toph? You're welcome to come with to the South Pole, but I don't know if you would be able to see there."

"Well I never heard back from my parents on if everything was cool or not so I got nowhere to be. I guess I'll just tag…"

Toph was interrupted by the huge suffocating hug that was being given to her by Katara. _What is today, National Hug Toph day?_ Toph thought. She also wondered why Katara was giving her such a big hug. Of the whole Gaang, Katara got along with Toph the least but here she was treating her like she was her little sister or something like that. I guess their relationship could be described as sisters, especially the getting on each other's nerves part.

"Alright it's settled", Katara announced to the table as she finally let go of Toph. "We now know who will be joining Sokka and me to the South Pole."

Aang finally blew his top off. "Hello! Earth to Katara! You're forgetting someone. You forget to ask ME, your BOYFRIEND, if I wanted to come with you guys!"

Everyone just stared in shock and silence at the outburst that came out of the Air Nomad. Nobody said anything until Sokka, now working on his third helping of veggie cuisine looked up from his plate and spoke.

"Of course you're coming with us. How did you think we were going to get there in the first place?"

Embarrassed, Aang stormed out of the tea shop and sat on the front stairs. The sun was setting in the sky and many vibrant colors appeared above the horizon. It looked just like it did 24 hours ago, when he and his girlfriend shared their first kiss as a couple. A lot had happened in those 24 hours and now he was on the ledge, alone and ashamed of himself.

Katara walked outside the tea shop and approached Aang. She put an arm around his shoulder and pecked his cheek.

"I'm sorry I never asked you Aang. I didn't think it was necessary. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Katara said warmly to Aang. Aang stared deeply into the waterbender's eyes and suddenly a calming feeling came over him.

"I'm sorry too Katara, I didn't mean to act so insecure." They embraced each other in a long hug as the sun faded under the horizon. Right before they were about to go back inside the tea shop, a messenger walked up to the couple.

"A message for Avatar Aang", the messenger said as he bowed before the Avatar. Katara nodded at Aang went ahead inside, leaving Aang with the messenger. Aang motioned for the man to continue.

"The Council of Five has requested that you meet with them tomorrow morning about your plan on rebuilding the world now that the war is over." This news shouldn't have come as a surprise, but it did startle the airbender. All he wanted to do was relax and rest after ending a Hundred Year War. Was that too much to ask? He knew he would have to help rebuild the world, but not this quickly. Noticing he still hadn't given the messenger an answer he responded.

"Tell the Council of Five I'll meet them in the War Room at 10 o'clock." To which the messenger nodded and walked away.

Aang didn't know what he was going to say to the Council of Five, but he knew that they weren't going to keep him from going to the South Pole with Katara.


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations For the Trip

**Here is when the craziness begins! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and embrace it the same. The story will still be sweet and touching, as you'll read in this chapter, but it will also have some teenage humor too! Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just viewed my story. Please review and give me ideas, new ideas are always welcome and it makes it a fun challenge to incorporate other ideas and themes into my story. Thank you all again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 9: Preparations for the Trip

The next morning, Aang didn't talk to anyone at breakfast. He quickly ate and left without saying a word. He was going to visit the Council of Five and explain why he needed to go to the South Pole. He decided in the early hours of morning, while gazing up at Yue, that he would convince the council he would be doing his part in rebuilding the world by overseeing the restoration of the Southern Water Tribe. While for now it was a lie, he knew he could easily convince Chief Hakoda to let him be the head of the operation, even if in name only.

Katara watched Aang walk out into the middle of Ba Sing Se and disappear. She was very worried about her boyfriend. He told her he had a meeting to go to in the morning but nothing else. What she was worried about most was the possibility of Aang having to stay here while she and her brother, along with Toph and Korra, would be down at the South Pole. Just thinking about the possibility made her miss Aang already.

Katara, trying to keep her mind clear, decided to do all the dishes from breakfast. While Iroh was more than thankful for the break, he couldn't help but wonder if something was bothering the teen girl. He decided to stay out of it for now, but be readily available if the time came.

The others went out into town to gather supplies for their respective journeys. Zuko and Mai would be going back to the Fire Nation so the Fire Lord could get straight to work. Suki decided to tag along to help since this would probably be the last time she would see either of them for a long time. Sokka was accompanied by Korra in getting the supplies for the trip to the South Pole. Toph declined the invitation to come, stating that without being able to see anything she would end up being a pack mule and she wasn't in the mood for doing that.

Sokka and Korra walked into the shopping district without much of a peep from either of them. Sokka finally broke the silence.

"So Korra, you said you like fighting? Do you ever use weapons or do you always use bending?"

"Well, since I don't know a lot of waterbending, I guess I would have to say I do use weapons", Korra responded happily, feeling like she just passed a test in keeping her identity a secret.

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a second that you are a beginning bender", Sokka stated honestly. While Korra thought it was a test, he had honestly forgotten with all the other events that were going on at the time.

"That's okay, in fact I would say I prefer hand-to-hand combat the best out of all of them", Korra responded sensing that Sokka actually wasn't up to anything after all.

They reached the food market and started gathering stuff. After filling several baskets full, they moved forward searching for a sleeping bag for Korra. Sokka was going to lend her Suki's but Korra was at least six inches taller than his girlfriend so that wouldn't have been very comfortable.

Sokka snuck glances at Korra. He couldn't deny it, the girl was absolutely beautiful. And the fact that this girl was seventeen and still not engaged to someone was a miracle within itself. He never asked her about it, but the lack of a betrothal necklace was all the evidence the boy needed.

"Um...Korra...have you ever used a….boomerang before?" Sokka stammered trying to look Korra in the eyes after already looking everywhere else.

"No, not really", Korra said. She was oblivious to the fact that Sokka had been checking her out. "I know it comes back after you throw it, but I don't know how to make it work."

"Here, let me show you", Sokka said as he readied himself. "It's all about the wrist; you have to flick it just right."

With Korra watching, Sokka proceed to throw the boomerang into the open field and out of sight.

Korra started to laugh but Sokka was still being confident. "Don't worry boomerang always comes back." Sokka said.

Several seconds passed but still no boomerang. Korra continued on but suddenly stopped at a bracelet shop. She usually wasn't interested in these kinds of shops but these were made with pearls. Korra bent over and looked at the displays. Sokka, now irritated that the boomerang didn't come back yet, decided to catch up with Korra. He walked up to Korra but stopped as he saw her bent over and couldn't help looking at her butt. _What am I doing? I have a girlfriend!_ Sokka thought. _Okay, I am just going to turn away right now…right now….now….okay right now…._ Before he could think it again, his boomerang came back and hit Sokka right in the side of the head, knocking him down to the ground with a loud thud.

Korra, again oblivious of the boy's gawking, came to his aid. "Are you okay Sokka?" The teen was only able to nod his head as he rubbed the side. Korra helped him up and also picked up the boomerang, handing it back to Sokka. "You're right, boomerang always does come back", Korra joked as Sokka just mumbled nonsense in response. They grabbed their things and continued shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the tea shop, Katara finished washing and drying all the dishes and now sat at a smaller table by herself. Iroh, who was sweeping nearby, decided to take a seat right next to the waterbender.

"I know that face very well", Iroh said sweetly to Katara. "It's an expression that my nephew Zuko displayed many a time in our adventures together. It's one of despair and fear."

"I don't know what to do Iroh", Katara reluctantly responded to the old man. She liked talking to him but this was something she didn't want to talk about with anyone. "What's going to happen to Aang?"

"You'll have to be more specific, I've been very busy lately."

Katara looked down at her lap before responding. "Aang's at a meeting today with the Council of Five. That's all he told me. He didn't tell me what it was about or anything else."

"So, you are upset because you have no idea what this potentially important meeting is about?" Iroh guessed.

"No!" Katara raised her voice. "I'm upset because I'm afraid they are going to take Aang away from me to do some peace treaty stuff or some shit like that!" Katara suddenly realized she had not only yelled at her older friend but also cursed as well. "I'm so…"

Iroh waved her off, understanding completely. "Sometimes emotions get the best of even the most secure people. When that happens, we call these people passionate."

Katara just sat there trying to let it all sink in while Iroh continued. "Katara, have you ever heard of the phrase 'If you love something, let it go. And if it comes back it was meant to be?' It is a very powerful statement with much truth behind it."

"So you're asking me to let Aang go?" Katara asked with sadness in her voice.

"Well, not exactly", Iroh said as he readjusted himself in his seat. "What I'm suggesting is to accept whatever the outcome from Aang's meeting is and let it run its course. If you two are to be separated for a while, wait for him and you shall be reunited if you two really are meant for each other."

Katara looked the old firebender in the eye and spoke calmly. "That's some really great advice Iroh, it really is. However, it would be very difficult to act upon. I don't want to lose him, even for a little bit."

Iroh nodded in understanding and thought for a second, thinking of a way to convince her it would be okay when suddenly it came to him.

"You have much passion for the young Avatar. He too never wanted to lose any connection with you, even if it meant being unable to master a special power."

"What are you talking about?" Katara wondered aloud.

"When Aang and I were searching for you and Zuko in the catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, we had a similar talk to what we are having now. He said that a guru told him that to master the Avatar State he would have to give up all earthly connections, but he refused to do it because it would mean giving up his earthly connection to you."

"But…but he went into the Avatar State and got shot down by Azula. And he still loves me the same as he did before we were down there", Katara protested.

"Exactly", Iroh said much to Katara's shock. She was unable to move while Iroh continued. "By giving up his earthly connection to you, he was able to master the Avatar State and eventually defeat my brother. The fact that he severed his earthly connection to you but never stopped loving you shows that he let you go and you came back. The earthly connection was gone that day, but the spiritual connection between you two enhanced tenfold."

Katara realized that when she brought Aang back to life that that was the moment she came back to him. That was the moment their spiritual connection increased. She realized now that whatever happened at that meeting, she would have to accept the outcome and if it meant waiting for Aang, it would be worth it. With that, she immediately broke down into tears.

Iroh comforted her with a big, long hug, letting the girl cry herself out on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until they heard the sound of a glider, to which Katara jumped from her chair towards the entrance of the shop. Iroh just got up and smiled before going back to work.

Katara embraced Aang at the entrance. Aang was unsure why she was so emotional but he decided not to bother with it. He had some important news to tell her.

"Katara, I got some big news", Aang said as they finally separated. Katara just smiled at her boyfriend, motioning him to go on with his announcement.

"The Council of Five wants me to overlook a rebuilding project and make sure completion of that area is achieved. They then told me that they wanted me to be in charge of one of these big three projects: Ba Sing Se, Omashu, or the Southern Water Tribe." Aang said the last one with major emphasis.

Katara's heart skipped a beat. "So, you're still coming with us?"

"My dear, I'm not allowed to leave the South Pole until construction is completed." Aang joked, pretending to be sophisticated. "But in all honesty, I will have to be centrally located in the South Pole for the duration of the rebuilding project but will have to come to Ba Sing Se every three months to report on the progress."

This was exceptional news to Katara. "Oh Aang", Katara replied euphorically as they locked lips and embraced each other at the entrance of the tea shop. That pleasure only lasted so long as Sokka and Korra returned with the supplies only to see the make out session on the ledge.

Sokka nonchalantly went over to Aang and pulled him from his embrace with Katara and placed a bunch of supplies in his arms. "Thanks for helping carry some of these supplies, boy was it getting heavy." Sokka smirked as Aang followed him and Korra to the stable to unload the supplies. All Katara could do in the background was giggle. She was too happy to be mad.

* * *

The silence that night was uncanny and quite frankly, very awkward. Everyone just sat around the table, silent. The tension continued to build and compound upon itself. Korra was the only one willing to talk, but then again she hadn't been through what the others had gone through together. Also the break-up wouldn't affect her that much. She tried to sympathize with them when all of a sudden it dawned on her. They had been together for a whole year! Korra had only been with her Republic City friends for a couple of months and yet she missed them greatly. She couldn't imagine if they had been separated after being together for a whole year. With that, she gave up trying to start any conversations, realizing that it was useless anyway.

Dinner was served but still no conversation was made. The only sound made was of silverware and chewing in Sokka's case. Even that wasn't as loud as usual.

As everyone finished eating, it looked like the evening would end without a word until Zuko finally stood up.

"Listen", the Fire Lord spoke up. "I know that this might be the last time we see each other in a long time, but that shouldn't have ruined the mood. Who knows when we'll see each other again, but there is one thing I do know. I know I will never forget the adventures we all had. Memories like these last forever. And even though most of the time we were together I was hunting you, I wouldn't change anything. Those events shaped who I am today, and how the world is today. We saved the world, all because of you Aang."

At this point, Mai stood up besides her boyfriend and raised her glass. "To Avatar Aang", Mai proclaimed, as everyone else raised their glasses.

"To Avatar Aang!" everyone exclaimed.

The tension in the room finally disintegrated as everyone began to accept the fact they would be breaking up. They might not be able to spend much time in the future but they'll always have the memories of the past.


	10. Chapter 10: Departure From Ba Sing Se

**Here is chapter 10 of my story. Thank you all who have been supporting it since the beginning and anyone who come acrossed and given it a chance. If you're wondering how long this story will be, I'll you...I have no idea. It's not ending anytime soon, that's for sure. Please review so I can incorporate my readers ideas into the story. I may be the one writing it but this is your story too. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 10: The Departure from Ba Sing Se

Sokka awoke to the blazing sun shining through his window. This immediately got the boy's attention. The Gaang was supposed to leave just after dawn, having a quick breakfast before they left. From the position that the sun was presently located, it was just past noon.

Sokka ran out of bed and ran right for the Jasmine Dragon. He glanced at the stable and noticed it was completely empty. _No, they couldn't have left without me! _Sokka thought.

As Sokka entered the shop he immediately found Iroh and ran to him. "Where did everyone go? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Sokka spoke at a hundred miles an hour.

"They tried waking you but you wouldn't budge." Iroh said to Sokka's shock. "They waited all day for you to wake up but decided to leave without you after they had dinner."

Sokka thought he misheard Iroh. "Wait, how long was I asleep?'

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep, but you slept all the way through yesterday."

Sokka felt his face turn pail white as he fell to his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sokka quickly sat up. He looked around at his surroundings and immediately exhaled. It was the middle of the night. He quietly got out of bed and went to check the stable and sure enough, Appa was there sleeping. Sokka dropped to his knees this time crying softly with joy. It had only been a dream, a very bad dream.

Taking his dream as a warning Sokka decided not to take any chances. He went back to his room and packed up all his stuff. He then proceeded to place all his stuff next in the stable so that it could easily be packed with everything else. Satisfied, Sokka climbed onto Appa's saddle, momentarily waking the bison who fell right back to sleep after giving a soft growl. Sokka unfolded the blanket in his arms and almost instantly went to sleep in the saddle.

* * *

Katara open her eyes and stretched her arms. She had gone to sleep before everyone else, planning on waking up early to make breakfast for everyone before they left. She got up and was in the process of changing her clothes when she looked outside her window and lightly shrieked. She had slept in a little longer than she wanted too, as the sun was already rising. She had wanted to have breakfast all ready for the others by this time.

The waterbender hurriedly finished dressing and ran to the tea shop, almost tripping on a few stairs. She opened the kitchen door to see three familiar faces, two of which she didn't expect. Iroh of course was in there like he was every morning cooking breakfast, but helping him with it were Mai and Zuko. Katara didn't know what she wanted to say, so she just started talking.

"I'm so sorry I overslept. Here Mai let me help you with that and Zuko make sure not to use too much of that…"

Iroh stopped the girl in her tracks. "Don't worry Katara, we got everything under control", Iroh said in his normal, cheery voice.

"Yeah, we thought as a thank you, we would cook you breakfast for once", Zuko said with a smile on his face despite looking like he just rolled out of bed five seconds ago.

"Yeah, don't worry about not cooking. You won't have that problem for the next week while travling with a bunch needy mouths", Mai said sarcastically but also sweetly. Katara noticed that Mai had become a more upbeat person since she started dating Zuko. The sarcasm was part of her personality and would never go away, but the sentiment behind her sarcasm had changed drastically. It was not longer cutting but actually benign and caring.

Katara bowed in appreciation and left them to finish their work. She walked over to the big table where they had grown accustomed to always eating at during their return to Ba Sing Se. She sat down and was about to put her head on the table to catch up little more on her sleep when she heard Aang enter the tea shop.

Aang was surprised to see Katara here and not in the kitchen but was happy to see her take a much deserved break. He sat down right next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Katara blushed and returned the favor.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, talking about how they would plan out their route for today when Suki came into the tea shop. She was dressed in her Kyoshi warrior outfit and makeup as she wanted to be prepared for when she arrived home. The sooner she could get her job done, the better.

Suki sat down right next to Katara and gave the Avatar a look. Aang correctly guessed that that was the signal for him to leave as they were about to have a girl-to-girl conversation. Nodding in response he got up and decided to head over to the stable to feed Appa and Momo.

When he got to the stable he decided to also transfer all of his luggage and supplies there as well. That way it would make packing all of their stuff onto Appa's saddle an easier task. He could have put the stuff on the saddle now but he didn't want to put any unnecessary weight on the bison's back if it wasn't needed.

When Aang finished setting all of his stuff in the stable, he started back to the tea shop before he was interrupted by what sounded like light snoring. Aang brushed it off, thinking it was probably the wind that caused the sound. It was a very cloudy morning and gusts of wind appeared sporadically. It appeared that a storm was approaching, making their early exit a wise decision.

Aang re-entered the tea shop to see that Korra and Toph had arrived along with all of their supplies and luggage. He was in the process of offering to take the bags down to the stable, but was stopped when the sound of opening doors revealed their breakfast was ready. Aang couldn't deny the growling in his stomach as he took his spot to the right side of Katara, who had just finished her conversation with Suki with a big hug.

Either Iroh did all the real cooking himself or he taught Zuko and Mai well, because the Gaang was treated to some of the best breakfast pastries they had ever eaten. Everyone was stuffing their faces and continued to chatter amongst themselves. Aang felt an elbow to his side as he turned to see a very frustrated Katara.

"Tell me if I'm overreacting Aang", Katara whispered to her boyfriend. "Should I be worried that Korra, my student who came all the way from the North Pole, is spending all her time with Toph and not with me?"

Aang turned to look across the table and spotted the two in question. They were eating and laughing together. It looked like they had been friends for years. Aang turned his head back to Katara to see her expression change from one of frustration to now one of sadness.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Katara asked rhetorically. "I haven't been spending much time to get to know her and now she is spending all of her time with Toph." Katara proceeded to drop her head but felt a hand raise it back up.

"Katara, it wasn't like you were ignoring her, you have been very busy the past couple of days", Aang said with soothing voice. "You're still going to be her teacher so you have plenty of time to get to know her."

Katara smiled at Aang and wondered how he had become so wise for someone his age. She leaned in to kiss him but hesitated as she waited for the inevitable interference of Sokka, but he never came. That's when it came to her.

"Where is Sokka?" Katara asked aloud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the waterbender. They had completely forgotten about him, thinking that he was already here and was stuffing his face. The absence of the warrior brought panic to the group. Katara quickly got up and ran out of the tea shop to the apartments. She slammed open his door only to see a deserted room. All of his things were gone. "Where is he?" Katara said to herself.

Aang, Toph and Korra went to the stable to drop their stuff off and check to see if Sokka had done the same. When they got there Aang immediately noticed Sokka's bags and gave a sigh of relief, knowing that he was at least not kidnapped. Aang had just placed Toph and Korra's bags next to his when Toph spoke up.

"What's that noise coming from Appa's saddle?"

Aang decided to investigate as he climbed up his bison. He put a hand on the rim of the saddle and felt something very, human skin. Realizing this Aang screamed like a little girl and fell backwards, causing the figure in the saddle to suddenly wake up and fall out of the saddle as well.

From the sound that the mysterious figure's head made when it hit the ground, Toph immediately recognized it to be Sokka. Korra began laughing out loud at both of them, particularly Aang and his girly scream. Aang couldn't help but blush from embarrassment.

Korra's laughing caught the attention of Suki and Katara as both rushed toward the stable. Upon seeing what all the fuss was about, both went and comforted their boyfriends.

* * *

Iroh finished putting together a to-go bag for Sokka as the Gaang was now behind schedule. He would have to eat while they were flying. Iroh handed it to Suki to place in the saddle. She averted her gaze from Sokka's puppy dog eyes as he begged to start eating the food now.

The Gaang was now all set to depart as they had one last group hug and many smaller, more personal hugs. Katara thanked Iroh for the cooking lessons while Aang thanked Zuko for all he had done for the Avatar. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Korra, Suki, and Momo got onto Appa's saddle as they waved goodbye to their Fire Nation friends. Who would have thought four months ago they would have any friends from the Fire Nation. Iroh, Zuko and Mai waved back as the bison took off and headed south.

Zuko and Mai didn't stand there for long. Zuko had his own meeting to attend with the Council of Five, which started in little over an hour. Mai had to finish packing her and Zuko's things so they too could leave tomorrow morning.

Iroh on the other hand just stood there. He was deep in thought, thinking about all the things that had transpired within the last year. He went from an accomplished and respected Fire Nation General, to caretaker for his troubled nephew, to runaway, to refugee, to tea shop owner, to prisoner, to leader of the White Lotus, and back to tea shop owner. "Not a bad resume", Iroh chuckled to himself, as he turned around and headed back to the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

**Also, check out my oneshot if you are interested. It was my first ever story. Hope you all enjoy it! It's called Katara Is All Aang Needs and it's in the ATLA/LOK crossover section.**


	11. Chapter 11: Arguements & Camping

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to all the reviewers and all those who favorited, followed, or just viewed my story. Please continue to review and offer up ideas. At the end of the chapter I will credit you if you were the one who offered an idea that I sure ideas aren't to specific so I can insert them into the flow of the story. I will try to incorporate as many suggested ideas as I can so please continue to send them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 11: Arguments And Return To Camping

The cloudy sky presented itself in the still early morning as gloomy yet ultimately calming. The clouds got darker as a wall of rain got closer. It didn't look anything close to a huge storm, but after no rain for three weeks in the city of Ba Sing Se, it was a foreign sight.

Most of the Gaang watched this wall of rain that was behind them as Appa flew over the outer wall of the city. They had finally left Ba Sing Se, and everyone knew that with the exception of Aang, they would not see the big metropolis for a long time. With this in their heads, they stared at the city one last time while they had the chance.

Aang only glanced back for a second before turning forward again. He was steering Appa and was trying to make up for lost time. He was positioned on Appa's head with Momo on his right shoulder. Katara had planned on sitting next to him but they both decided that it would be too big of a distraction if they were huddled together.

Instead, Katara sat at the edge of Appa's saddle right near his head. This way she could be close to Aang without getting in the way. Directly across from her were Sokka and Suki, who were holding hands. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible since they would soon be separated for at least a month.

Seated at the far left side of the saddle and in-between the two couples were Korra and Toph. Toph still gripped the side of the saddle instinctively, but she had become quite comfortable with flying by now. Since she was blind, Toph was the only who had not turned around trying to capture the last images of the great city as they flew away. Soon Korra turned back around and stared at the earthbender.

"Wow, Ba Sing Se is a sight to behold, isn't it?" Korra asked the uninterested girl at her side.

"If you say so", Toph said sarcastically.

Korra looked at Toph, wondering why the girl had acted so coldly towards her. Korra then realized she had forgotten that Toph was blind and quickly apologized, to which Toph put her hand up to stop the girl in her tracks.

"Listen, it's fine", Toph assured Korra. "We've only known each other for a few days so I can forgive you. It's not like I've known you six months and you still can't get it through your head that I'm blind!" Toph raised her voice when she said that last sentence, causing a reactive "hey" from Sokka in the background.

Korra smiled at Toph. Korra didn't have many friends who were girls; she usually hung out with boys due to her tomboyish personality. Even though Toph was as much of a tomboy as her, it was still nice to have a close friend that was a girl.

This made her think of her Republic City friends. Even though they had been fighting a lot recently, Korra couldn't deny the fact she did have a close girl friend in Asami. Thinking of Asami made her think of Bolin and Mako. She missed them all so much. She especially missed Mako. She regretted their last conversation.

Korra snapped out of her trance, having stared at Toph the entire time she was lost in her thoughts. Toph of course didn't notice, which brought a sigh of relief from Korra who proceeded with caution as she asked Toph a question.

"Toph, can I ask you for some advice? It's about a boy I like."

"If you are asking for romance advice I can't really help you there", Toph replied amused that someone would come to her, an almost 13 year old girl who'd never had a boyfriend, for romantic advice.

"You're right, I should probably ask Katara", Korra said as she started to get up. Toph reacted quickly and stuck her arm out to halt the future Avatar. She was able to grab onto her foot which caused Korra to trip and fall flat on her face. Needless to say this caught everyone's attention.

Reacting quickly Toph played dumb. "Sorry Korra, I didn't see you there."

Everyone but Katara went back to their business as Toph dragged Korra back to where they were previously seated. She knew Toph well enough to be suspicious of her actions and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You can't talk to Katara about your love life."

"Why not?" Korra asked and Katara thought to herself simultaneously.

"Katara is the kind of person who needs to know every little detail about everything. You can't go to her and tell some of the facts without her wanting to know all of them. I'm guessing this boy you're having problems with is from the future and if you talk to her about it your problems, she'll pull that part out of you."

Luckily for Korra and Toph, Katara had ceased listening halfway through and walked angrily over to Appa's head and plopped down right next to Aang. It was as clear as day to her now that Toph was trying to turn her own student against her. She didn't know why yet, but she knew Toph was up to something.

Aang didn't say a word, sensing that Katara was in a bad mood. He let her stay there and did his best to concentrate on flying south.

* * *

The storm was far behind them as they set up camp for the night. Despite starting later than they wanted to, the Gaang was ahead of schedule. They had found a small clearing in a forest with a multitude of stray twigs and many different kinds of berries and other fruits. Katara used this to her advantage, collecting as many as she could so she could save them for later meals.

Everyone started unpacking and setting up their tent areas as they had become accustomed to over the past year. Korra struggled a little bit at first but got the hang of it very quickly. She smiled at her handy work and looked around to see everyone had just finished up and they were now collecting twigs and other pieces of wood so they could start a fire. Korra wanted to contribute so she went into the woods and started cutting branches off with waterbending. She studied her cut wood and realized she had cut it too perfectly, showing she was a master. She immediately hid those branches and proceeded to cut off more branches while bending more clumsily to keep up her charade that she knew only a little waterbending. The cuts were rigid and downright disgusting to look at, but she knew it would be more believable.

Everyone placed the wood into the middle of the campsite and Aang threw a couple of fire jabs at the collected pile making a campfire. The Gaang gathered around the flame. Everyone was snacking on berries and some of their personal supply of food so Katara didn't have to make dinner. She used this opportunity to try and talk with Korra but couldn't find her.

Korra was behind a tree with Toph. Toph felt a little bad that she couldn't help Korra with her boy problems so she wanted to make it up to her by making her laugh and get her mind off the guy. She was going to fake being bit by a gophersnake and when she sensed Sokka coming their way, she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Toph screamed as came from behind the tree and fell to the ground. Sokka saw the blind girl scream and fall and quickly went to her aid.

"What happened Toph?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"Something bit me", Toph lied convincingly while pretending to be in pain. "I think it was a gophersnake. Please help me Sokka!"

"Just sit tight Toph, I'll go get Katara." Sokka was about to get up when Toph got a hold of him.

"Nooo," Toph groaned. "There's no time, you have to suck out the poison."

Sokka's eyes grew big at that statement but quickly regained composure. "Alright, where did it bite you?"

Both Toph and Korra were surprised by Sokka's response. The whole joke part was that gophersnakes weren't really poisonous, they just bite really hard. Toph couldn't believe Sokka didn't know that and couldn't pass on this opportunity.

"It bit me on the back of my neck", Toph said trying her best to still act in character.

Sokka was too worried to notice the crack in the blind girl's voice and without even looking for the bite marks began sucking the back of Toph's neck. Korra fell onto her back and put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Toph couldn't help but blush at Sokka's actions and was actually enjoying it until she heard an angry yell.

"What in spirits name are you doing Sokka?!" came the confused and angry voice of Suki.

"Suki, it's not what it looks like", Sokka pleaded as he removed his mouth from Toph's neck. "She was bit by a gophersnake and all I was doing was sucking out the poison."

"What?" Suki laughed incredulously. "Sokka, don't you know that gophersnakes aren't poisonous?"

Sokka stared blankly at his girlfriend's face and then turned his attention for the first time to the back of Toph's neck. The only mark on her neck was the red one he gave to her for sucking so hard on her skin.

Sokka was infuriated and proceeded to pin Toph to a nearby tree. Toph would have earthbended herself out of the situation but was caught by surprise and still lost in her thoughts about the whole situation.

Both Sokka and Suki were about to give Toph a piece of their mind when Korra came to the rescue.

"Stop!" Korra yelled as she revealed herself from behind the tree she was hiding behind. "Don't hurt her; all she was trying to do was cheer me up."

This perplexed both Sokka and Suki and gave Toph a chance to release herself from the tree and get back on the ground.

"Troublemaker over there was depressed over some boy so I wanted to cheer her up", Toph spoke up for the first time since her little "act".

Suki went over to Korra and gave her a big hug. "You can talk to me about it, if you want", Suki said as they ended their embrace.

Korra hesitated at first but nodded her head as they walked off to talk about it, leaving Sokka and Toph by themselves. Toph gave Sokka a nervous smile and giggled.

"Well…thanks for saving my life", Toph spat out as she walked back towards camp. Sokka just signed and followed her. On the way back both blushed as they thought about what had just happened a couple of minutes ago.

As they both returned to camp, Katara stopped what she was doing approached Toph with determination in her eyes.

"Where's Korra, Toph?"

"How should I know?" Toph asked back.

"Well, you two have been inseparable since the day she joined us, so I assumed that you knew everything about her", Katara spat out vehemently.

"Calm down Madame Fussy Britches, she's with Suki."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place!?"

"Jeez, what's your problem Katara?", Toph asked now getting very angry at the waterbender.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" Katara exploded. "You've been preventing me from spending anytime with Korra, including telling her not to come to me for help."

Toph just stared off into nothingness in disbelief and yelled back. "I don't know how you came to that crazy conclusion but if that's what you think I'm doing than fine, that's what I'll do."

Both girls stormed off to their tents and would not come out until the next day. Sokka, who had been standing there the whole time silent, realized that this could get ugly very quick and headed over to inform Aang of what happened.

An hour later Suki and Korra returned to camp to find everyone already in their tents for the night. Korra thanked Suki again and bowed to the warrioir as they both went to their tents.

Korra reflected on all the things Suki and her talked about. She definitely helped more than she hurt, especially when she was talking about trying to get her boyfriend's mind off of his previous girlfriend. The one big problem was that while Yue was no longer around in Sokka and Suki's life, Asami was still very much present in their life. Not that she wished Asami gone; it was just that the situations were different.

She tossed and turned for a couple of hours until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. This camping thing was going to need some getting used to.

**Thoughts I don't 100% own:**

**From Chapter 4, idea of ****Sokka showing Korra his new painting**** inspired by princessbinas**

**Idea of ****Toph pulling a prank on Sokka to make Korra laugh**** inspired by MakorraLove97**

**Idea of ****Korra talking with Suki**** inspired by CountingSheep07**


	12. Chapter 12: Outrunning the Storm

**Hey everyone, I sincerely apologize for not updating for awhile. The college school year is starting to pick up so I am really busy. I will promise to at least post once a week for now on. I hope you enjoy this nice little chapter, the next one will involve a long talk between Korra and Aang that I couldn't fit into this chapter because I was already behind so much. Please read and review and any and all ideas and suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 12: Outrunning the Storm

Korra had finally been asleep long enough to start having dreams. Unfortunately that didn't last very long as she immediately felt really strange. She opened her eyes and planted her hands on the ground to lift her upper body up when she felt the damp soil. She eyed her surroundings and saw that there was mud and water seeping into the tent from outside.

Suddenly Suki opened the entrance to Korra's tent. Korra could see the massive downpour behind the Kyoshi warrior who was presently very soaked. Her warrior makeup was smearing really badly, causing the girl to wipe her face every twenty seconds.

"Korra get up, we need to leave NOW!" Suki said very assertively but in no way yelling at the future Avatar. Korra nodded and got herself ready as quickly as possible.

The rain was beating down everywhere as the Gaang fought through it to place all of their supplies on Appa's saddle. Korra was the last to put her stuff on the saddle and promptly jumped onto it as Aang did a quick onceover before commanding Appa to fly away as fast as he could.

Within a few minutes it became fairly clear that they were not going to escape the storm anytime soon, so to prevent further water damage to their supplies Aang and Katara got on opposite sides of Appa and waterbended an umbrella.

Aang was positioned at Appa's head while Katara was at his tail. Sokka and Suki were huddled together on Aang's side while Toph and Korra were on Katara's side. Sokka took off his shirt and proceeded to scrub the remains of Suki's makeup off of her since at this point it was getting in her eyes and mouth. Suki would have argued with Sokka about leaving her warrior paint alone but said nothing and enjoyed the pure love that came from Sokka's actions. She would have to repaint her face before she got back to Kyoshi Island but for now there was no harm with not having it on her face.

Katara looked over at her brother and smiled. Even though he was a goofball most of the time, he occasionally showed flashes of being a responsible and caring adult. The whole Gaang had grown up a lot over their past year together and Sokka may have had the biggest transformation.

"Well, maybe not everyone grew up", Katara said spitefully to herself as she looked over to Toph. Earlier when the rain started to pick up and it looked like they would have to leave immediately, Toph stopped Katara from waking up Korra by telling her "You're her teacher, not her babysitter." Those words lead to a meaningless argument that went along the lines of calling each other hypocrites and being childish. Soon Sokka broke up the fight and Suki went to go wake up Korra. Katara still could not discover why Toph was keeping Korra away from her but she wouldn't stop searching until she found out.

Korra told Toph about her conversation with Suki. Toph really wasn't in the mood to listen to her boy problems again but decided to at least pretend to be very intrigued just to irk Katara.

Korra went on about how Suki had to help Sokka get over Yue and realize he can't prevent every bad situation. She also talked about how she dealt with possible threats to their relationship by reminding Sokka why they were together in the first place. The history they share is their relationship's biggest strength, and only a girl with more history with Sokka could really threaten their relationship if that girl liked him. Suki even said in secret to Korra that for that reason she worries if Toph's feelings for her boyfriend really aren't just platonic and in fact something more. Of course, Korra spilled this secret to Toph, immediately grabbing the blind girl's full attention and causing her to blush.

"Ha! Me like Meathead? Pa-lease", Toph said quietly and nonchalantly, disregarding the accusations as she tried to put up a façade to mask her true feelings about the boy in question.

A couple hours passed and they were still caught in the heavy storm and both Aang and Katara's arms were getting tired from holding them up. Katara glanced at her boyfriend and frowned at the pain he must be going through. She had done this technique before and for long period of times so she had grown used to it, but Aang looked beat. She scanned over to Korra and got an idea.

"Aang, your side is starting to weaken, maybe you should take a break" Katara shouted to the other end of the bison which got an inquisitive look from not only Aang but from Sokka as well.

"Really Katara, and let me and Suki get soaked?" Sokka whined, not even thinking about the fact Appa's head would be soaked as well.

"First of all Sokka, you could just move over to this side of the saddle", Katara said as Sokka lowered his head in shame as he crawled over to the other side. "Second, I think this is a great opportunity to start Korra's waterbending lessons."

This caught both Korra and Toph's attention and before Toph could stop her so she could spite Katara, Korra jumped to her feet and eagerly awaited Katara's instructions.

Katara momentarily released her grip on her side of the waterbending umbrella so she could demonstrate how to do it for Korra. Of course, since she dropped her end it resulted in a major splash of upheld rainwater that the universe made sure mostly landed on Sokka, who had just switched sides.

Katara swung both of her arms up from the left side of her body to the right side before raising them centered above her head with palms facing the sky. Then she rotated her hands in a circular motion with palms still pointed towards the sky as she had again formed the waterbending umbrella.

Katara's demonstration and technique put a confused look on Korra's face. She knew exactly how to make a waterbending umbrella – Katara would teach the future Avatar this same move 65 years later – but how she did it was foreign. Korra was taught how to do it in a much simpler way where all she did was thrust her arms up centered and then start rotating her hands with palms toward the sky. Korra didn't understand why the extra arm movement was needed. She decided to forget about what she had previously learned and performed the move the way the 15 year old Katara had just taught her. Korra thought to herself that Katara must have perfected it over time, leading to the simpler version she learned in the future.

Much to Katara's delight, Korra was able to follow directions perfectly as she waterbended an umbrella on her first try. Korra's ability to learn so quickly really impressed Katara and she knew that Korra had the potential to be a master.

As if on cue, as soon as Korra waterbended the umbrella, Aang's arms finally fell to his sides as he dropped his end of the rain umbrella. Korra quickly assumed Aang's old position as the airbender sat down and rested his arms.

A few minutes passed when Aang stood up. Realizing they were not going to escape the storm unless they do something drastic, he hopped onto Appa's tail and spun his staff in circles rapidly as he created a small tornado-like object.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara shouted to Aang. They were only a few feet away from each other, but with the clatter of noises surrounding them it was hard to hear anything.

"I'm going to get us out of this storm", Aang replied back with a look of determination on his face. He was in deep concentration as he made the tornado-like object bigger.

"Okay, be careful!" was all Katara could respond to the boy, which caused the Avatar to smile momentarily before twisting face back into the state of concentration.

Korra watched in awe from the other side of Appa as Aang grew the tornado-like object until it really was the size of an actual tornado. It spun around horizontally instead of standing up vertically as Aang drew the bison backwards into the airbending vortex.

"Everyone hold on!" Aang commanded. Korra was unsure if it meant drop the waterbending umbrella but followed Katara's lead after she dropped her waterbending umbrella to hold on to Appa's saddle.

Aang then waterbended a giant wall of ice and as they reached it, Aang suddenly let go and the next thing the Gaang knew they were flying forward at an unheard of speed as they shot across the sky and finally landed roughly in a forest right next to the ocean.

Suki immediately recognized the place. It was the island where she and the Kyoshi warriors spent their first night after leaving Kyoshi Island to help with the war effort. They were now only a day's distance away from reaching Kyoshi Island.

"We're a day away from home. How did we get here so fast?" Suki asked to no one in particular, but Aang felt responsible to answer.

"I air-catapulted us here, it's an old trick airbenders used to perform if they needed to reach the other Air Temples immediately." Aang explained.

"Wait a minute", Sokka piped up. "Why have you never done this before? It could have really come in handy!"

"That's because I've never performed it before", Aang responded sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. This earned some sighs from the Gaang who couldn't believe Aang just preformed something risky he had never done before in such a serious situation. However it took Korra stating the obvious that drew their attention away from Aang's recklessness.

"Hey guys, we escaped the storm!" Korra said relieved. She looked out at the clear sky overlooking the ocean as the sun was setting. They had been running from that storm all day.

"We've all had a tiring day and the sun is already setting. I say we make camp here for the night and reach Kyoshi Island at mid day." Katara proposed. Everyone nodded in agreement as started to set up camp.

"Yeah, this time let's not set up in a clearing just in case the storm comes back." Sokka said sarcastically. Everyone was too tired to point out to Sokka it was his idea about the clearing in the first place.

Everything was set up; including a little campfire in the middle to cook dinner over, but everyone was too exhausted and went straight to sleep in their tents with the exception of Korra. She just sat down in front of the fire staring at the flame and contemplated things ranging from Mako to airbending. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.

**Thoughts I don't 100% own:**

**Forgot to mention in my last chapter that idea of**** Korra asking Toph for relationship advice**** inspired by HarmonyBenderFreak**

**Idea of ****early waterbending lesson for Korra**** inspired by AnimeFan22198 and CountingSheep07**


	13. Chapter 13: Avatar Talk

**Hey everyone thank you all for being so patient with me. I promise updates will be faster in the future. College has been very busy this semester but I haven't forgotten about this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please continue to read and review and any ideas or suggestions are always welcome. Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, reviewed, or just viewed my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

Chapter 13: Avatar Talk

Korra checked on everyone in the camping area to make sure they were all asleep before sitting back down in front of the campfire. She hadn't bended much since she arrived in the past and she was getting anxious to bend some fire. Although water was her natural element, fire was honestly her favorite element, most likely because it fit her fiery personality. It also picked up more favor since her boyfriend was a firebender.

She thought of Mako as she played with some fire from the campfire, tossing it around and continuously enlarging it and diminishing it. Korra had only been gone a week but it felt longer. She had become enraged at the fact she had no way of knowing how to get back to her time and in a moment of rage chucked a fire ball at a nearby tree. She regretted it immediately and ran as fast as she could to the edge of the cliff they were on and waterbended some water out of the ocean and doused the flame on the tree. Korra then preceded to airbend the smoke away from the campsite as to not alarm any members of the Gang. She inspected the tree and gave a sigh of relief as soon as she realized the burn marks were almost entirely unnoticeable.

Korra returned to her previous seat by the campfire and facepalmed herself. She couldn't believe how reckless she was at that moment and realized that she was going to have a hard time fighting the urge to bend other elements.

Korra suddenly heard the sound of a tent ruffling and turned around to see Aang getting out of his tent and coming towards Korra.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Korra asked as Aang sat down next to Korra by the fire.

"It's so weird, I was fast asleep and then I got this weird feeling, like the Avatar Spirit was trying to wake me up or something and now I'm too awake to go back to sleep." Aang explained. He had bags under his eyes signaling he was tired but the boy showed no other signs of fatigue. "How about you Korra, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Oh, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind", Korra sighed.

"What is it?" Aang asked with concern. "Maybe I can help."

"Oh just boy problems, nothing you would understand."

"Well Korra I am a boy", Aang said lightheartedly while gesturing to himself which got a light chuckle from an otherwise stone-faced Korra. "Maybe I can give some insight on how we think."

Korra pondered over this for a second and decided to give it a try. "Sure, why not?"

Korra then proceeded to tell Aang all about her relationship with Mako and the love triangle she has with him and Asami, while also leaving out any details that might point out she was from the future.

"Wow", was all Aang could say to break the dead silence. Korra's situation was much more difficult than the Avatar had first envisioned. He pondered the situation and finally after another minute of silence came up with a solution.

"Does this Mako guy love you as much as you love him?" Aang asked the sulking Korra. He tried to sound as sincere as possible but that didn't stop the waterbender from snapping at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Korra asked sarcastically with a hint of anger. She was now standing inches away from the airbender. She didn't like the fact that her own past life would be so blunt with her.

"No no that's not what I meant", Aang backtracked. "What I meant to say is that if he loves you as much as you love him you have nothing to worry about."

Korra withdrew back to her previous seat and let out a huge sigh.

"How can you be so sure?" Korra asked, but this time there were no undertones to her question. She was actually curious.

"Korra, I've been traveling the world with Katara for the past year and for most of the time I worried if she loved me as much as I love her." Aang explained. "When I found out she did that thought left and is never coming back because I trust her. A strong relationship is built on trust and you must trust your partner and if they say they love you, you need to trust they will be faithful. So I say laugh off the other girls attempts and show that Mako guy you trust him by not letting that girl get to you."

Korra stared at the Avatar before her. He was currently younger than her yet a great deal wiser.

Korra finally lifted herself up and walked over to Aang and, much to Aang's surprise, tightly hugged the airbender.

"You have got to be the wisest thirteen year old kid ever." Korra complimented Aang which brought a warm smile to the airbender.

"Yeah, but I'm on par with the average 113 year old man." Aang joked, which earned a playful slap from Korra.

As their embrace ended, Aang couldn't help but feel a warm feeling come over his body. He tried his best to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. He just felt really happy and relieved, like he was not only helping out Korra but was also helping himself out.

"By the way, I know Mako loves me just as much as I love him." Korra said catching Aang off guard.

"Well of course he would love you, who wouldn't? You're smart, funny and incredibly beautiful." Aang said subconsciously.

"Wait, did you just say you think I'm incredibly beautiful?" Korra asked kind of caught off guard yet also amused at the situation.

"Well…yeah…..I guess…I mean…ah" Aang stammered as he stood their flustered.

Korra wanted to probe this situation further but felt her tiredness finally catch up with her and decided that sleep was more important than torturing the poor boy.

"Well it's getting really late so I better try to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. Thanks again for all your help Aang, it was really assuring. Good night."

"Good night" Aang responded back as he watched Korra crawl into her tent before returning to his own. As Aang went to sleep he made sure to clear his mind of Korra and focus on thinking about Katara and how much he loved her. The Avatar has mastered all four elements but has yet to master his hormones.

* * *

The next morning Korra woke very refreshed. She didn't sleep long but it was arguably the best sleep she had gotten while in the past. This was most likely due to the fact that she no longer worried about her relation issues as Aang's words really stuck to her.

Korra exited her tent to see the sun was just beginning rise. It appeared no one else was awake yet so Korra decided to sneak off and get in some earthbending practice.

When she found a secluded area she got in her stance and proceed to attempt to move a boulder but failed to do so. She tried again and failed. She tried a third time and failed yet again. Korra focused all of her energy into one last attempt to move the boulder in front of her and found herself losing her balance and falling forward, cursing her misfortune.

Korra was getting very worried but was interrupted by the sound of Katara's voice coming from the camp telling everyone to wake up and that breakfast was ready.

She wondered why Katara would shout so loud but got her answer when Aang appeared behind Korra walking back towards the campsite. He was fairly sweaty, like he just finished a morning workout.

Korra hid herself from Aang's sight feeling that explaining why she was on the ground against a giant boulder would lead to bad results. She would return to camp a little later under the excuse that she had just gone out for a morning walk.

What Korra didn't fully understand about her situation about not being able to earthbend the boulder was that she couldn't because at the same time Aang was practicing earthbending nearby. It is impossible for two Avatars to bend the same element at the same time since there is only one Avatar. This would be one of the first of many instances to come of the Avatar Paradox.

* * *

**First of all, yes there will be some moments of Korra/Aang but I am still a Kataanger to the death so no need to worry.**

**Second, there will be more on the Avatar Paradox in the upcoming chapters. If you want to know all about it now just message me and I'll give you all the guidelines. It will be very important thoughout the rest of the story so hopefully it will become clear to everyone.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. NOTE: Sorry for my absence

Dear Readers,

I would like to sincerely apologize for my absence the past couple of months. I knew it would be a challenge continuing to write this story and keep up with college and advancing in my career field. I just want to let you know that I will not be giving up on this story. I only have about a month more of college left this year and then I will have enough free time to continue this story. I received mixed feedback on my last chapter about the scene of Korra and Aang and I just want to clarify that there is no love tension between the two. It was meant to show Aang is starting to go through puberty and thus lead to further relationship advances between Aang and Katara. Anyway, I hope to start posting new chapters at the end of April and get back to twice a week starting in May.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully the story can continue to be as successful as it was when I started it.

Sincerely,

AvatarFan92


End file.
